ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Street Fighter (soundtrack)
| Misc = }} }} Street Fighter is the soundtrack to Steven E. de Souza 1994 action film Street Fighter. It was released on December 6, 1994 by Priority Records and consists primarily of hip hop music, featuring several notable artists from the genre, such as Ice Cube, MC Hammer, Nas, etc. The soundtrack found some success on the ''Billboard'' charts, peaking at #135 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and #34 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, and featured one charting single "Something Kinda Funky" by Rally Ral, which made it to #39 on the Hot Rap Singles. "Straight to My Feet" was the only single to see a release in the United Kingdom, where it charted #57, despite the soundtrack being only available in that country via a purchase of the VHS tape at branches of Tesco for a limited period. The album sold over 500,000 units in the United States. Track listing | extra2 = King Tech | length2 = 4:50 | title3 = One On One | note3 = performed by Nas | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:30 | title4 = Pandemonium | note4 = performed by The Pharcyde | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 4:19 | title5 = Street Soldier | note5 = performed by Paris | writer5 = O. Jackson, Jr. | extra5 = Paris | length5 = 4:26 | title6 = Something Kinda Funky | note6 = performed by Rally Ral | writer6 = R. Laws, Jr. | extra6 = | length6 = 4:12 | title7 = It's a Street Fight | note7 = performed by The B.U.M.S | writer7 = | extra7 = Joe Quixx | length7 = 3:49 | title8 = Life as... | note8 = performed by LL Cool J | writer8 = | extra8 = Easy Mo Bee | length8 = 4:35 | title9 = Do You Have What It Takes? | note9 = performed by Craig Mack | writer9 = C. Mack | extra9 = Joe Quixx | length9 = 4:35 | title10 = Straight to My Feet | note10 = performed by MC Hammer & Deion Sanders | writer10 = S. Burrell | extra10 = MC Hammer | length10 = 4:36 | title11 = Rumbo N Da Jungo | note11 = performed by Chuck D & The Wreck League | writer11 = | extra11 = Chuck D | length11 = 2:50 | title12 = Rap Commando | note12 = performed by Anotha Level | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:15 | title13 = Worth Fighting For | note13 = performed by Angélique Kidjo | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:38 | title14 = Something There | note14 = performed by Chage and Aska | writer14 = R. Aska | extra14 = | length14 = 5:02 | total_length = 57:19 }} Chart history References External links Category:1994 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Hip hop soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Laylaw Category:Albums produced by E-A-Ski Category:Albums produced by MC Hammer Category:Priority Records soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Easy Mo Bee Category:Works based on Street Fighter